Carnal Armies
The Carnal Armies '''(or '''Carnal Forces) in the Aeon of the Champion ''story series were the mortal armies raised by the immortal, but incorporeal Aesir to lead the fight against the insidious demon princes and their Black Empire during the Sin War. Led by the Aesir themselves, the Carnal Armies invaded the empires of the princes, shattered their citadels, and decrowned them. The Carnal Armies were divided into nine different cohorts and each cohort was headed by a '''Designate '''chosen by the Aesir themselves. The designates were led by the '''Prime Designate', who presided over affairs pertaining to the entirety of the Carnal Armies. Lore The Black Empire was at its most powerful, with the seven Princes of Hell (Asmodeus, Leviathan, Mammon, Lucithel, Sathanas, Belphegor and Beelzebub) ruling over their respective shares of the terrible domain. And they were making a good job of leading everyone into sin. Some, such as Asmodeus, promoted prostitution, using the Succubi princess and his prime consort, Lilitu, as a sex symbol. Others, like Sathanas institutionalised anger, using his Anx'xi demons as bully boys to torture the subordinates. Leviathan was not overtly cruel or malicious, but he ruled over his vast ocean territory with an iron fist in an iron glove, expecting his subjects to obey his every rule without question. Middle-Earth was suffering immensely at the hands of the Princes of Hell, who by now paid little attention to Sargamon and his schemes of world destruction. If nothing was done, the corruption could easily spread to other parts of the Yggdrassil world-tree. The Aesir convened in the Angiris Citadel once again where the motion that the Council should intervene in mortal affairs was presented. Compelling arguments were heard in favour of the motion from Anariel, the Archangel of Hope, with less compelling (but more polemic) arguments against it put fourth by Umbriel, the Archangel of Fate. After hearing both sides, the Council voted 4-2 in favour of the motion, with Varian abstaining. This led to the formation of the Carnal Armies, the warriors who would wage war against the evil Black Empire, and, in time, act as Keepers against the demons to ensure they never escaped. The Designates *Arngrim the Savage *Heidrak the Venerable *Sigryn the Warmother *Wolsung the Judicator *Ragnar the Mighty *Orbard the Seer *Vidar the'' Prime Designate'' Trivia *The Designates are currently buried inside 6 legendary 'Monuments'. The Monuments are statue-tombs which house the bodies of each designate. The sleepers will emerge from the Monuments if Middle-Earth is severely threatened (i.e. if the Princes of Hell try to escape). **Unless the danger is extreme, their fail-safe mechanism will not activate; the only way to circumvent this is to use powerful magic to open the tombs. **Tiamat, the goddess of chaos, attempted to do this when she allied herself with Sathanas during the Middle Age. *The name Vidar is a reference to the son of Odin in Norse mythology, which serves as a basis for the Aeon of the Champion story series. *Orbard had powers of prophechy, and appeared to foretell Fenrir's betrayal of the other Wild Gods. **''"Temper this one, for he is of inconsistent heart" ''were his words. Then again, we do not know who he was talking about precisely. *The Carnal Armies are essentially flesh and blood versions of the titan-forged in Warcraft, as the Aesir essentially had to take over the job of the Pantheon after they fell to Sargamon during Antiquity. Category:Organizations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Stubs Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Magically created characters